


Darkness

by TheNewScribeOfOlympus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewScribeOfOlympus/pseuds/TheNewScribeOfOlympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his parents and girlfriend are brutally murdered Percy becomes committed to getting revenge.<br/>In the final battle he finds something that might just change everything. <br/>(This summary sucked, but hey the story's definitely better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

'Finally,' Percy thought. ' I finally caught up to them.'

Percy had been tracking down the two people that particular murders he wanted to rid the world of . It would end here, in some Mount Denali, Alaska . It had been two years of pain, solitude, and suffering that was about to end.

Over the years he had grown a bit colder. His once vibrant sea green eyes has turned onto dull, murky greens, similar to that of the Hudson River. Lacking life. But he had acquired different powers over that time and to that he was grateful for.

The girl smiled. Her black hoodie covered her face well enough for Percy to not see her eyes, but he could see everything from beyond there. Her thin lips were coated in what Percy hoped was just blood red lipstick. But it probably wasn't. He had seen this girl in action. She would kill anything , anyone so long as she wanted to. She savored their death like it was a good meal. She always wore a black ring and was quite protective of it, it was like an item of power. She killed poor men who were often trying to steal the obsidian ring.

"So you finally found us," she said. Her voice sounded awfully familiar, almost like hers " So you've finally come to die like you should've."

Percy glared at her. He was supposed to die in Tartarus, but she took a knife to the back for him.

The guy next to the girl who Percy had personally labeled as Black, drew his scimitar. He kept a poker face under his black mask.

He sent the girl a gesture and she attacked. She drew out her drakon bone sword and leaped into the cold air. Percy knew this would be an easy fight, he could manipulate the air around her and freeze the girl, but he wanted to actually fight this girl.

The girl landed gracefully and swung her sword at Percy's chest. He instinctively backed up and dodged the attack. He clicked riptide and tried to disarm her but she moved her sword away. She shadow traveled behind him and put her sword to his neck.

"Die," the girl hissed.

He kneed the girl in the leg. He twisted his way out of her grip and put her in the same position he was just in.

He pushed the girl to the ground and changed riptide into a dagger. He put one knee on her chest.

"You killed everyone I loved, my parents, my girlfriend, my unborn sister. So little murderer lets see what you look like." He pulled down her hoodie. A pointed nose, gray eyes and blonde hair.

That was Annabeth Chase. "So, aren't you going to kill me?" It was a taunt.

Percy hesitated to put his dagger towards her chest. She grabbed the blade and flipped it around.

"Hesitation is deadly, Percy."

"Why," was his response.

"Because Athena and Poseidon don't mix," she smiled. "Luke freeze him."  
Black, or rather Luke raised his hands. A black ring decorated his finger the same one on Annabeth's.

He raised his hands into the sky and all Percy remembered doing was hitting ice and sick cracking sound before blacking out.

Grover sat up. His chest felt cold, like a brick of ice had hit  
him there. It practically did. Dam empathy link. His dream had shown him important information on where his lost friend was.  
Everyone would want to know this.

He bolted out his room, straight to the big house. He ran as fast as he could. And woke Chiron.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't knock you out with my hooves," Chiron , who had a sleeping mask on, bellowed.

"Calm down, it's me, Grover," Grover answered as calmly as he could.

Chiron calmed a bit. "Why are you here Grover? It's," he paused and took his mask off. Then glanced at the clock next to his bed. " Three in the morning, what's going on at three A.M?"

"I know where Percy is, and we need to find him, quick."


End file.
